Falling For Her
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It wasn't a romance story that would go down in history, it was just something he fell into. She was something he fell into… literally. Kakashi/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summary 

ONE SHOT – It wasn't a romance story that would go down in history, it was just something he fell into. She was something he fell into… literally.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

* * *

_Do you trip on love?_

_Do you run from magic?  
When you kiss someone,_

_Do you make it tragic?  
If you feel too much,_

_Do you start to panic?  
When your word comes out,_

_Do you trip on love?_

* * *

**Falling For Her**

He would have liked to say that it all started on a dark and starry night, when mutual sorrow had driven them both to the memorial, and under the light of the moon they found comfort in each other. Or after a joint mission when they had come so close to losing each other, they fell exhausted, bloody and bruised into one another's arms, finally understanding what each meant to the other. At the very least he'd have liked to be able to say they met in a specialist bookstore as they both reached for the same copy of the latest book in the Icha Icha series. None of these, though, were what happened.

He would have liked to say that it had been an instantaneous connection. That there had been a sudden explosion of feeling, an all-encompassing passion that swept them both off of their feet. In his heart of hearts he was a romantic, though he would never admit it. But from a young age he had always fantasised about, what his beloved novels called, love at first sight. Well they had both ended up being swept off their feet, but it wasn't love that was responsible.

He would have liked to say that he had remained in control of himself, of her, of the whole situation. He would have liked to believe that she had offered herself to him, that where he lead she followed, would always follow. He didn't want her to be lovesick puppy; he hated the idea of her becoming someone that would trail him like a second shadow and was glad that wasn't who she was. But, at the same time, he wished that he wasn't always chasing after her, a tempestuous female who always seemed to be dancing just a step ahead of him.

And he also would have liked to say that there were no sappy nicknames involved.

Unfortunately for Hatake Kakashi, he never got what he would have liked to. Fortunately for said Copy-nin, he always seemed to get what was good for him. Even if on the surface it appeared to be terribly bad for him and the smiling, laughing she-devil seemed to be bad news to everyone she came into contact with. Trouble followed in her wake wherever she went.

She started calling him Kash-kun in private, having decided that kitten, because he was a copycat, and all of its contemporaries were far too insipid. And he had, for once, put his foot down and said there was no way in hell that she was allowed to start calling him _sensei_.

He had almost beaten down her door the morning after returning from a particularly horrific mission, the stench of blood and death clinging to him. He was prepared, if necessary, to beg his way into her bed or to play whatever power games she demanded of him. But he hadn't needed to beg; he hadn't even got the first word out before she closed his mouth with hers. And he fed the nightmares with her skin, her scent and the sounds she made when he pleased her. When he was done with her, she cuddled close as her body trembled with after shocks and kept the nightmares away.

He had never really noticed her before that fateful day. She was neither a student to be encouraged, tormented or generally abused. Neither was she a college to be socialised with and occasionally looked down, or have look down on him. She was just someone who was there, another face in the cowed, just one more shinobi carrying the emblem of The Leaf.

So how it all began was actually on one gloriously warm and sunny afternoon in a fourth-floor corridor of the Hokage tower. Hardly the romantic setting he would have imagined, when picturing how he would meet the one person who would make his life even more chaotic than it already was.

He had been in a bad enough mood before his meeting with the Hokage, he was the one who had to deal with Naruto on a daily basis after all. He was the one who suffered constant exposure to the blond would be Hokage. But Naruto had pulled yet another stunt, which had lead was very pissed off Tsunade yelling at him for not being able to control his student. As if anyone could control him, there probably wasn't another blue eyed blonde as destructive in the whole five nations.

It was because he was so distracted by this thought that Hatake Kakashi ended up walking slap-bang into (and almost ended up on top of) a wide-eyed and laughing Yamanaka Ino. His life would never be the same and robbed of all the things he would have liked to say he said the only thing he could.

"It wasn't my fault I fell for you, you tripped me."

* * *

(A/N) This is for everyone in the 'Wishful Thinking' C2, you guys rock.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
